The Empath
by HarryPottersLuver
Summary: She thought, she, was protecting him...


It was the end of July, the 30th to be exact and Tara Vaughn walked down the sidewalk of Privet Drive. She stopped in front of number four and followed the garden path, up to the front door. She rang the door bell twice and waited. Her long perfectly straight black hair, blew gently in the summer breeze. She smirked to herself, her violet eyes glinted with a shimmer of silver as the door to number four opened. There in the doorway stood 17 year old Harry Potter. His head was covered in a messy bit of black hair, his bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses, and standing clearly out is a lighting bolt scar, souvenir of the night his parents were killed by Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Harry survived the same attack, with only the mark on his forehead. Harry was about to start his 7th, and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry looked at her with mild surprise, he knew Dumbledore was sending someone to check up on him at the Dursley's but he had no idea that it was going to be a woman, even more, a very attractive woman. "Can I help you miss?" Harry asked politely.  
"Actually, yes you can Mr. Potter." Tara replied, smirking back at him.  
"All right." Harry started to walk outside.  
" Well Mr. Potter, I guarantee that what I have to talk to you about, your Aunt, and Uncle won't want it being discussed out here where all of your neighbors can hear. Best if we go inside Harry." Harry nodded allowing her into the door, he closed it behind himself and motioned her upstairs. He lead her to his bedroom, where she entered and sat on his small bed. He shut the door and locked it with his wand. Harry stood in front of her and then flopped down onto the floor. Tara crossed her legs and looked around his room, a snowy white owl was perched in a cage. She finally turned back to Harry and smiled as the silver in her violet eyes glinted again.  
" So, I take it Dumbledore told you that I was coming today?" Tara asked looking down at Harry.  
" He mentioned something like that." Harry replied.  
" Well, I guess it would be best if you knew who I was huh?" She laughed, "My name is Tara Vaughn, I'm 18 years old, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm from America, just goes to show you how popular the job is here. I'm here to take you to get your new books and things and then take you off to Kings Cross Station." "Dumbledore doesn't think I can manage on my own?" Harry asked offended.  
" Harry, that has nothing to do with it. I know, and the headmaster knows, you can take care of yourself. I'm only here to give you a hand, not to get under your feet or to piss you off"  
Harry cursed himself silently, he hadn't meant to sound so rude to her. She was after all just doing what she was paid to do.  
" All right, sorry." he replied.  
" Well lets get you packed hmm?" She stood up, waited for him to follow. Harry raised his wand and told his school things to pack. Everything flew into his trunk at the end of his bed, it closed and locked. Tara stood up and looked at his trunk and then Hedwigs cage, it started to levitate and it followed them down the stairs and they disappeared. 

Tara and Harry walked out of Gringotts with Harry's money for his school things, and headed for the Apothecary to replenish his potion ingredients and then to Flourish and Blotts for his new school books. As they walked out of the book store, laughing at the Wizard that had taken Harry's gold, he had dropped it all, all over the counter because of a rat jumping out of the register. Harry turned around, he heard his name being called from behind him. He saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walking quickly toward him. "Harry!" Hermione yelled ecstatically as they approached him, she pulled him into a tight hug, "Harry, guess what! I'm HeadGirl"  
" That's great Hermione." Harry replied, he smiled at Ron. " Guys this is Tara Vaughn. She is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"  
" Oh hello Professor." Hermione said, suddenly becoming very nervous. Tara shook Hermione's hand.  
" Please call me Tara, I'm really not into feeling superior to my students." She smiled back at Hermione, and then Ron. " Well, nice to meet you Tara, I'm Ron." He shook her hand firmly.  
" As well as it is to meet you too Ron." Tara replied, her eyes shimmering with silver again.  
"Wicked!" Ron expelled. "Are your eyes really that color"  
Tara laughed, " Yes Ron, they really are purple, and if the light hits them right they turn sliver"  
"Wow, that's wicked"  
Harry and Tara laughed at Ron, Hermione looked somewhat suspiciously at Tara but then quickly hid her accusing look. " So, where are you guys staying tonight?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
" The Leaky Cauldron with you. You and Tara can come with mum, dad, Ginny, Hermione and me tomorrow when we head to Kings Cross." " Well, why don't we go and get some lunch at The Leaky Cauldron." Tara suggested.  
They all agreed and made they're way back up though Diagon Alley. 


End file.
